mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kiriluser
Jokes? Have a good joke post it here at the type up comedy-- 00:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Very funny jokes!!! -- 05:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. 05:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Blog can u comment on someof my Blog Posts please!! 17:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, sure. By the way, if you want your blog to be visible to a wider audience, you might want to put an ad in your sig, like I did. By the way, have you seen my blog? 4th of july user:german77/test|kiriluser 17:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D 17:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Some questions Well since you didn't come back in the IRC i guess ill just have to consult with you about these questions on your talk page. . . . # Do you think that energized protodermis creates stronger rahkshi and kraata, or do you think it destroys them. # Would you beleive the mask of time is basically the key to the fabric of time? If so explain please. # Are their any sources that you can name that arn't theorys that state pridak is still alive? # Do you think Krana is made from protordermis/ energized protodermis? Please answer these questions soon and to your best of knowledge. 23:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) # Energized protodermis converts a Kraata into a suit of armor which a second Kraata of the same power type can control. I'm not sure of the effects of Energized Protodermis on a suit of Rahkshi armor, but it would likely have no effect up on the creature. # It controls the fabric of time, but it itself is not. It was built using the six Great Disks of Metru Nui, (a Disk Nui, if you will,) and has immense power, far more so than a standard Disk. When it was converted into the Mask of Time, it possessed incredible abilities, but required such strength of mind to control that not even Makuta Teridax could fully control it. # BS01 states that Pridak was freed from the Pit by the jailer, Hydraxon. He then created an army, learned the details of the Brotherhood's plan, and made a deal with The Shadowed One concerning viruses that The Shadowed One had found. #Krana were created from the remains of the process which they used to create Matoran. Another side effect of this was the creaton of the Zyglak. Hope this helps. 02:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours-- 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sig What happened to your sig? Whatever it is I hope you fix it the other one was better. hey do you mind Visiting my traffic ?-- 23:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) #It's an old-timer sig. It represents the time when there were NO userpage shops around and BreadBug, Omega Blademan and Bioran were active. Good times, good times. #Sure, no problem. 03:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks kiriluser I knew I could count on you.-- 17:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) IRC you just stoped on IRC. im on there if you wanted to talk :Thanks, but I was just bored. 23:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) if i dont reapond on the IRC, you can just type mackmoron11 and it will make my computer beep :Alright, thanks for the info. 20:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) 75 clicks Are you ready to do the 75 clicks trade? I'll give you 75 clicks and you give me 75 clicks. I'd like to have them on my Lightworm Module. You too? I'll give you the clicks as soon as you respond. 12:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but I'll take my clicks on my Galactic Factory Module, as opposed to my Lightworm. Gimme a notice when you've clicked. 14:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can't click today, I'll do tomorrow. If I do click today, I'll let you notice. 16:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I clicked. Can you click on my middle Lightworm? Thank you. 14:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'll give you the clicks ASATR. Sorry, I forgot about our little deal and exchanged clicks with my brother. I'll give you a few extra to compensate, when they regenerate. Sorry for the inconvenience. 15:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :No problem. What means ASATR anyway? 16:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::'A's 'S'oon 'A's 'T'hey 'R'egenerate. I made it up on the spot. :P 18:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Nice shortcut! :P 09:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've given you your 75 clicks, plus a few extra for the wait. 14:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! :) 10:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::You bet. 01:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey could you accept my friends request? My user is LeinardoSmith. I think you acidentaly deleted me from your frineds list. -- 01:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You hadn't sent me a friend request, but I sent you one. 15:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Crystals I'd like to get some nebular crystals.... but if your not selling them anymore than never mind.-- 15:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. How many are you planning to buy? I can probably supply as many as you need. 19:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well as many as possible.-- 19:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :They'll be 30 clicks each. How many can you afford? 19:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :: 10 of them.-- 19:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Can you block everyone on your friendlist except me until i give you go ahead to unblock? I'm going to click on your galactic factory and pet robot.( i Pended you as a friend. )-- 19:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, that won't work. For every Nebular Crystal, I'm going to need 10 clicks on the Pet Robot, 10 on my Lightworm and 's Pet Punkling... Also, how do you plan to give me 300 clicks? 20:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Fine that works but I still need some grey bricks... maybe we can do the block and click thing if I have extra clicks left. And the 300 clicks are a mystery that I'm going to leave you to guess at.-- 20:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done I have clicked each 10 times. Now I will pick up the 1 nebular crystal. (I only need 5 more grey bricks.)-- 20:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, the Crystal has been mailed. 20:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So can I get some grey bricks off your pet robot... Please :)-- 20:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, my buds are blocked, click away. :D 20:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks.-- 21:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You bet. 01:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) (brackets) Hi Kiriluser, you might want to expand the Uses section of Totemic Fang into full sentences, not have 2 Fangs in brackets. Brackets are annoying. 21:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but they make the list shorter, which makes it look more organized. 21:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... I sense a compromise forming in my mind. What is a better way of having that info- perhaps a chart? 21:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ditto. 22:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Kiriluser, could you please come on the IRC? 22:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :For some reason, it isn't working... on any of the computers I've tried. If it's something that can wait, let it wait until the glitch goes away, if it's something you just have to bother me about, bother me here on my talkpage. 23:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::That is fine. I was just wondering this: If I were to put 8 Mantels Transmuting Pools on my page, could you please click them once each, then I harvest, and then we repeat that for a few times? Wow, what a nice run-on sentence. 23:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've actually only got 1 Black Brick. Unless you'd be willing to contribute 70 clicks or so, sorry. 23:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, If you could block everyone on your friends list then I could click your Pet Robot. Give me a few minute, then I will be ready. 23:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::How about tomorrow? My daily allotment of computer time expired ten minutes ago. 23:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, sure. Thanks! 23:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Banners Hey I know you are inactive right now, but when you come back could you set up your Keep module and I will click. Then I will give you 2 clicks for each banner that you get and I will keep the banners I get. OK? -- 05:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't have a Keep, but I do have a Barrack and a Bastion. Plus, I'm plumb out of Victory Banners. 17:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Orders There are a few orders on the My LEGO Network Wiki:Official Store. Would you mind taking them? I have Skipper's. 01:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'll take some. -- 01:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure :) 02:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Which ones? -- 03:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Any that you can, I am working on Skipper's though. 03:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Clix Hey Kiril, mind clicking my Neb Crystal Mine 3 times? I am currently doing the same to yours. Thanks, :I clicked yours. Good luck clicking mine. 00:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, I saw. I have harvested, mind clicking again? Put one up; I will click it! :::Alright, click away. 00:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ha ha. no yours wasn't a rip off but this trade offer was more in my budget. (30 clicks.) -- 22:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Canceling I'm canceling the trade (I found a better one that was cheaper.)-- 21:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then. Hope the trade you found was better than the rip-off that I was offering. :P 16:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nebs Hehe, I am here to strip you dry of your spare Nebular Crystals! I can click any mod of yours 100 times per day, if you could send me 4-5 Nebs per day. Deal? :Alrighty, then. Split the clicks 50:50 between my Galactic Sticker and Pet Robot mods, in return for 5 Nebular Crystals per day, for 5 days. Sound good to you? 16:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good, could you click my Neb Mine 3 times a day in addition please? I will expect the 5 Nebs that I am paying for to be mailed :p 16:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem. I assume that you also want me to click your Transmuting Pools, right? 16:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Teh Poolz is 'da yas. Or, yes please, in English :) Thanks! IRC? 16:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::For some reason, the IRC ain't working, plus mommy is calling me for lunch. I'll try to get on sometime later today. 16:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Enjoy lunch. When you are back, mind clicking my Mine mod 3 more times? You should put one out, I will click it! 16:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, Ajraddatz, you were quicker. But its okay, I didn't need the nebs anymore. :) 11:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Hey I noticed you do alot on different wikis. How would you like to join a wiki about wiki code! :) Hope you come soon. PS Sorry about your arm. -- 02:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I can't. After I founded the FarmVille Wiki, it's become extremely active, so I usually end up putting most of my work into that Wiki. That and the fact that I've got a broken arm... 16:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmph, you should put more work into FVW. 17:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I haven't exactly been the ideal admin. :\ 19:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :yes you have, just be more active. Actually, I need to be more active here... 20:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, lol. 21:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch how did you break your arm? :::I tripped and landed funny. I ended up needing surgery, but that went fine. As of right now, I'm using a sling, and trying not to bump into too many things. 02:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module hey kiriluser can you put me in your symbiosis module i need 50 grey bricks to get rank 9 please help me please approve me i'm verrell123 --Verrell123 02:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but me and have a deal to keep each other on our Symbiosis Modules until one of us reaches Rank 10. I apologize for the inconvenience. 16:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) -- 00:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I really need that crystal because for some reason my space fuel plant gallery module isn't working. Would you accept 48 tires for it instead? Or mabye a rough ruby? Please tell me what your username is and set up a trade module so I know what you want for it. My username is legopizza135. Thank you!